ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Linden
Christopher "Chris" Richard Linden (born February 15 1980 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently working exclusively for Pro Wrestling Warriors. Career history Before PWW Due to the Gamewinners forums being purged every now and then, Chris' win-loss record before coming to PWW is largely unknown. However, it is known that he won the UWF Juniorweight Championship one time (at one point, becoming co-champions with Rob Cavallo). By far, however, his greatest success came in the short-lived WHW. WHW Linden main evented WHW's debut event, Disturbing the Peace, facing off against Rob Cavallo, Shahid and Darius Falcon. Linden's undefeated streak in WHW started that night, though he did not escape with the victory, as Cavallo pinned Shahid after Linden put himself out of the match with a double backflip off of the arena's balcony that was later found out to have shattered several of Falcon's ribs. At the Corruption following Disturbing the Peace, Linden was able to achieve some measure of revenge against Cavallo, defeating him in yet another insane match that was quickly becoming WHW's trademark. At WHW's next PPV, Darkest Hour, Linden would establish himself as WHW's best by winning the WHW World Heavyweight Championship in a Circus Net Scaffold Battle Royale that also involved Kurt Kapata, Matt Vapor, GillT, Adam Pugh, Paul Hann, Matthew Voltaire and [[Darius Falcon. However, his time as the undefeated champion of WHW would not last long, as the fed folded soon after. Linden did not make a major appearance in any wrestling federation for several months. PWW 2007 Linden joined PWW early in 2007 and made his PWW debut at Malice against Araña. However, Araña was able to steal the win. Later in the night, Linden viciously attacked Araña backstage. The following War, Linden was booked in a six-man tag match with Tristan Novak and Brett Stokes against Araña, Rob Cavallo and Alex Michaels. Linden managed to win the match for his team by pinning Araña. The next week, Linden went up against Stokes and Araña in a triple threat match, which Stokes managed to win. Linden was in yet another six-man tag match the following week, which saw the team of Linden, Novak and Richard Storrs defeat Michael Simons, Dun and Araña. After that week, however, Linden was not seen at any PWW events and rumors abounded that he was released from the company. No confirmation of such an event was ever made, as PWW was unusually tight-lipped about Linden's status. The rumors were resolved when Linden returned in late 2007 to take part in the tournament for the vacant PWW World Heavyweight Championship. Linden won his first tournament match against Lance Van Leer after a botched move against Van Leer that broke his neck in several places. Van Leer would not be seen in PWW for months after the injury. Linden's tournament hopes were dashed in the next round, though, as Rob Cavallo defeated him in an epic match. At Scars and Stripes, however, Linden would gain his revenge on Cavallo by screwing him out of a victory in his tournament match against Drake Vinaldi. After Scars and Stripes, though, Linden disappeared from the company yet again, in a move that shocked some in the wrestling world. As with the previous instance, PWW refused to comment on whether Linden had been released or not. 2008 Linden, along with his brothers Eric and Bradley, and a new valet, Vanessa von Braun, returned to PWW in 2008 at Last Laugh and won the Freestyle Gauntlet against nine other men. Rob Cavallo, who was on commentary for the match, had earlier issued a challenge to the winner of the match, and at the following War, Linden and Cavallo resumed their feud, as they confronted each other in the ring. Both were allowed by PWW management to pick each other's opponents for the night. Cavallo chose Tristan Novak and Linden chose Cavallo's former partner in Perfect Future, Alex Michaels. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Pride of Chi-Town'' (Snapmare driver) **''Kamikaze 630'' (Double Corkscrew 630° senton) **''Shooting Linden Press 2.0'' (Double corkscrew shooting star press) (Rarely used) **''Shooting Linden Press'' (Double flip shooting star press) (WHW) **''Drop the Bombshell'' (Flip piledriver) (WHW) *'Signature moves' **''Fire on High'' – (Octopus stretch) **''Perfection Incarnate'' – (Inverted sitout side powerslam) **''FIELD GOAL~! Low Blow'' – (Big low blow kick from behind) **''Damage Report'' – (Standing moonsault side slam) (WHW) *'Other moves' **Satellite headscissors **Super double corkscrew Asai Moonsault **Sunset bomb **Running huracanrana **Standing frontflip dropkick **Step-up enzuigiri **Space Flying Tiger Drop **Flying double knee strike **Tarantula **Muta lock *'Managers' **Vanessa von Braun *'Nicknames' **The Arbiter of Awesome **The nEXt Generation **He Who Kicks Much Ass **Better Than You **Your God and Mine *'Entrance music' **"Cochise" by Audioslave **"Straight Out of Line" by Godsmack **"Remember the Name" by Fort Minor **"Ride the Lightning" by Metallica **"Stronger" by Kanye West (current) Championships and accomplishments *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF Juniorweight Championship (1 time) *'World Hardcore Wrestling' **WHW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time/only) Personal life Chris is the youngest brother of the Linden family, along with Bradley and Eric.